With Love Comes Jealousy
by Hinote Jueru
Summary: When Kouga follows Kagome through the well two female hanyous try to get close to Inuyasha. Both Kagome and Inuyasha are worried they will fall in love with each someone else, but are still in denial. R&R Please!


AN: Ok, This is my first story. I would like for people to read it and review it please! Pointers, but no criticism! That means you _____ ______. I'm not giving her name out in this way just incase it might embarrass her. I'm so loyal. Anyways. This chapter may be revised ever-so-often. It's gonna start out short 'cause I'm new at this. Read it anyways.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. Would I really own Inuyasha if I was writing a fan fiction? Emphasis on fan.  
  
The 'code' or whatever you would call it:  
  
"" means talking  
  
'' thinking **** Next scene/setting. -- Chapter name  
  
-xXx- -xXx- Titlte  
  
+ beginning/end of chapter.  
  
() AN, as ya'll should know.  
  
On with the story.  
  
-xXx- With Love Comes Jealousy -xXx-  
  
-Chapter 1- -Kurohyou and Shotou-  
  
+  
  
The evening was beginning. The sky was painted in colors of peach, pink, orange, and golden yellow. Stars began to appear like diamonds on a dark blue/black blanket of silk. A silvery white moon rose in the sky as the last golden flames of sunlight disappeared. A group - or pack, really - sat by a fire in the forest. The 'leader' (What? I like flattering Inuyasha) was a dog hanyou. He had silvery-white hair, like the moon, and golden eyes. His name is Inuyasha. A human girl with raven black hair and blue eyes named Kagome, sat across him. A little kitsune with red hair and a red- orange fluffy tail named Shippo sat in Kagome's lap. A monk, Miroku, and a demon slayer, Sango slept under a tree. Sango made sure she stayed at least five feet away from him.  
  
"How many times do I have to say it? It was not my fault!" Inuyasha growled. What was not his fault? Well, as usual, he was fighting a demon that attacked them. It had devoured their food. All of their food.  
  
"Well if you would have just listened to me then we would all be eating happily rather than starving." The human girl snapped back. She always got on his nerves.  
  
"Why would I listen to you? You used to be just a jewel shard collector. Now all you're good for is bringing ramen."  
  
"Because I always have the ideas!"  
  
"Yeah, just like when you shattered the jewel shards." Inu mumbled, rolling his golden eyes.  
  
"Well at least I stopped the demon, which I remember you failing to do."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong Miss I-Can-Do-Anything-You-Can't but didn't I save your sorry hide?" He could tell Kagome knew he was right.  
  
"Maybe so. But if it wasn't for me than you would still be a corpse hanging from that tree!" Inu had to admit. She had a point.  
  
He did his usual 'feh' and said, "I would have gotten down myself."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
The dog hanyou opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a certain little kitsune. "You two fight so much it makes me think you two might be in denial and want to 'do it.'" Kagome made a worried look at the same time that he did. "But no one will tell me what that means. I don't know why."  
  
They made a flat look. Before a blink of an eye Inuyasha's fist was on his head while the hanyou muttered, "Stop saying things when you don't know what they mean!"  
  
"Alwite! Alwite! I'm sowwy! Get owff of meeee!" Inu growled and sat back down. He noticed Kagome starring at him oddly.  
  
"What?!" She smiled and laid down on her sleeping bag (or whatever). Inuyasha stared at her, slightly confused. They had just had a fight, she did not, did NOT 'sit' him, and then she.smiled at him. Why? Everything had been normal. He listened silently to Kagome's breathing and watched her. She looked so content, so peaceful. I had the urge to pull some hair out of her face. 'Wait.what the hell was I thinking?' The hanyou thought. He allowed his eyelids to shield his golden pupils. But he didn't fall asleep. His dog ears twitched at every sound. All of the sudden he felt something rubbing his ears softly.  
  
(Kag POV)  
  
Kagome woke up and say Inuyasha with his eyes closed. She wasn't sure if he was awake or not. Lightly as possible, Kag tip-toed towards him and sat beside him. She couldn't resist the urge to rub his ears. Reaching up she rubbed them lightly. The dog hanyou rested his head on his shoulder and..purred!  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously. "Are you.purring?"  
  
He sat straight up and jumped away instantly. "Purring?! Cats purr! It was..a..content growl." He finished. Kagome gave him a dubious look.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" Kagome blinked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why'd ya make a 'content growl?'"  
  
"Uh."  
  
(IYPOV)  
  
Inuyasha kept thinking of a reply but found none. He heard a rustle in the bushes and jumped to his feet, accidentally knocking Kagome back, and wrapped his claw around his sword, the Tetsiga (sp?). How could he not be able to smell them before? Or hear their breathing? Two hanyous emerged from the bushes. On was a panther hanyou. Her hair was down to her hip, midnight black, and straight. She had two black panther ears, a thin black tail, claws and fangs. Her eyes were piercing green and very cat like. The other hanyou was a Siberian tiger hanyou. Her hair was silvery-white with two white locks of hair by her face. She had white siberian tiger ears and a silvery-white tail with white tiger stripes. She had fangs, claws, and white tiger stripes on her skin. Her eyes were golden yellow, almost like Inuyasha's but lighter.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kurohyou and this is Shotou." 'Figures. A panther hanyou named "panther."' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha."  
  
"Why were you sneakin' around?"  
  
"To see if you were friend or foe." Shotou answered.  
  
"We're friends." Kagome said before Inuyasha could say something. He glared daggers at her. "But, why are you here?"  
  
"We are traveling," Kurohyou began, "and are in need of companions."  
  
"We will-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by his human companion (*coughcoughcrushcoughcough*).  
  
"You can travel with us."  
  
Both hanyous bowed their heads in thanks. "Thank you, Kagome." They said in unison.  
  
****  
  
(KagPOV)  
  
Kagome woke up and stretched. Inuyasha was already awake, along with the others.  
  
"Morning Kagome!" Shippo greeted in his usual cheerful manner. Kurohyou and Shotou were talking flirtingly with the monk. Suddenly, he asked Kurohyou 'the question.'  
  
"Lady Kurohyou, would you bear my child?"  
  
"HENTIA!" Kurohyou shouted, slapping him across the face.  
  
"Happens every time." Miroku mumbled calmly.  
  
"Give it up Miroku. No women in their right mind would bear your child." Inuyasha said harshly.  
  
"Soooo, Kurohyou, Shotou, tell us about your lives." Sango said, trying to change the subject of Miroku acting like a pervert.  
  
"Nothing really to tell. But both of us were cursed by a demon by Naraku- " Shotou started.  
  
"NARAKU?!" Everyone else shrieked.  
  
+ A/N: Done! Ah! I shoulda turned the page in my notebook! I had two lines left! I feel stupid.. Ok, on with the next Chapter. 


End file.
